


Dom Aizawa x Sub Student Reader (FEM)

by UnicornQueenXP0626



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta - Freeform, Bondage, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, School, Smut, Toys, bnha - Freeform, gagged, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornQueenXP0626/pseuds/UnicornQueenXP0626
Summary: Dare gone wrong... Ok not really wrong. Probably actually pretty amazing.





	Dom Aizawa x Sub Student Reader (FEM)

//A/N: For this story your character has a quirk similar to Erzas powers from Fairy Tail. If you don't know what it is, basically your character is able to change her clothing within seconds//

 

Being best friends with Kaminari and Kirishima had its downsides, apart from hanging out with two cuties, they were childish, but then again. So was she. Truth or Dare was a usual game they played, and they commonly did dirty dares or truths.

As an idea of how they were. Kirishima was dared to slap Bakugos ass, Kaminari had to try and peep in on the females changing room without getting caught, and they found out about her massive crush on Aizawa, and what she wanted him to do to her. 

It was hard thinking of a dare to give her, but the two guys managed to think up one. Her dare. Hide under Aizawas desk dressed in nothing but a moderately see through pink night dress. Hesitant at first, she went on with the dare. If she didn't then she'd be forced to do something humiliating. Punishment for not completing a dare. 

The three were early to school, despite being huge pervs they wouldn't want anyone else seeing her in something so skimpy. Plus she had to be standing in an open area to change. Once she had she crawled under the desk, waiting impatiently for everyone to turn up. Of course Aizawa didn't notice her at all, despite his crotch being only an inch away from her face.

Her face turned red as she stared at his crotch. That beautiful musky smell right in front of her. Slowly she reached up, carefully unzipping his pants. He hadn't noticed anything yet. Grabbing her phone she messaged Kirishima and Kaminari.  
'Dudes... Dudes... Take some pictures of him for me... No no record him!' She sent before carefully slipping his boxers down. She had no idea how he hadn't reacted to such actions but she supposed it was because he was occupied.  
Both boys got the message, confused they started to record him discreetly. 

Now she was drooling at the sight of him. He was limp, but that was going to change very soon. Swiftly she took him all into her mouth, completely shocking him which everyone seemed to notice the surprised look on his face. Kaminari and Kirishima held back laughs. 

Mr Aizawa glanced down, doing his absolute best not to blush at the sight of her. Fuck was she gorgeous. Mouth wrapped around his dick completely as she sucked on him. Gritting his teeth slightly he moved one hand to clutch her hair tightly before glancing at the time. It was still ages away from lunch time. There was no way he could hold out til then. But she wasn't going to let him get out of this so quickly. Carefully she pulled his phone from his pocket and slipped it into her panties. 

"Excuse me sir. Aren't we going to learn stuff?" Kirishima asked. Aizawa glared at him. He knew the duo had something to do with his current situation.  
"Yes. For now I want yous to open up your heroics text books onto page 50. Complete any activities on it. Yous may also listen to music." He replied. Less work for the day, good job on (Y/N). As soon as everyone was starting on their work he turned his gaze to (Y/N), face a bright red he roughly forced himself down her throat as soon as he came. Her eyes widened, choking on him at first. Some of it splurting out of her mouth but she swallowed the rest.

"Clean it up completely." He demanded quietly as he let go of her hair. Slowly she pulled away, panting softly before moving to lick up all the mess. As she did he snatched up her phone, putting his own number into it. There was no way he'd let this slide, he was just glad he had a waterproof phone case and that his phones sound was off. Once his number was in he rang it. (Y/N)s eyes widened as she felt Aizawas phone begin to vibrate. She whimpered, leaning down slightly. He lightly pressed the bottom of his foot against her head, zipping up his pants carefully, glaring down at her as she whimpered and whined.

He didn't stop the phone calling though. In fact he kept it up until lunch time. Lucky for them. All Might would be taking over classes after lunch.


End file.
